Christmas with HIM?
by teenie17
Summary: what happens when two enemies have to spend christmas together? SerenaDarien. chapter 16 is now up! COMPLETED! sequel or not? please review! information well be given on my user look up about the sequel or not.
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon. This is a story that I have been thinking about for a couple of days now. I don't know how long this story will be. But I will try to update this story as much as possible. 

**Title: Christmas with _HIM?_ **

Chapter 1

Serena POV (the point of view is going to change throughout the story.)

Oh why did I have to walk him to his friend's house all the way on the other side of town? Mom and Dad could have taken him when they got home. But nooooooooo, Sammy (A/N tell me if this is Serena's brother name. because I don't remember) wanted to get there early. And it really didn't matter because he was going to spend the whole night up. Little brothers can be so annoying! 

Now I'm freezing in the cold with snow falling down. The nastiest weather we have had so far this winter and I'm caught in the middle of it. There's nothing that I can do. I'm nowhere near home and the snow doesn't seem to want to stop falling. I'm afraid that I might be caught in the middle of a blizzard. 

I don't think I can walk any farther. It's sooooo cold I can't feel my feet. I think that I might be frostbitten. 

Darien POV

How did I get caught out in this blizzard? I just went out for a short walk and know I can barely see ten feet in front of me. Since I can't see far in front of me I don't even know if I'm going in the right direction to get to my apartment. 

How did a blizzard like this start so fast? I better stop worrying and keep walking till I find someplace where I can get shelter till this blows over. 

What's that I see in the snow up ahead?

It looks like a person. Who could it be?

Wait it's… 

Serena POV

So cold! I think I'll just lie down. I can't feel anything my whole body feels numb. Sleep it feels so welcoming.

A/N so what you think? Review please! The POV is probably going to be that of Serena's or that of a narrator because I'm a girl and I really don't know how boys think. : ) 


	2. chapter 2

A/N Updating so soon? What am I thinking? Okay I must tell you now that I cannot update every day so for me doing this soooooo soon someone should be jumping for joy!

For those of you that think that Serena is going to be stuck with Darien by herself… oh never mind I'll let you think whatever you want to happen for now because I already know!!!! 

Chapter 2

Darien POV

"Serena," I whispered into the freezing blizzard as I kneeled down next to the body. I hoped that my eyes where deceiving to me. Lying there in the cold wet snow was a blond head beauty who everyone knows is my enemy.

Well we were enemies because we fought, but I didn't want to be enemies with the only person in the whole world that ever could make me feel… well I really don't know what it is that I am feeling. I have never been one who is good with emotions.

What am I doing here thinking about this? I have to get her someplace soon otherwise she could die. I could also, but who would miss me? Yeah the Sailor Scouts would, or I should say Sailor Moon, but I have got to stop thinking about other things I Serena's life in my hands. Every minute I spend not doing anything the farther from living she would be getting. Plus I don't even know how long she had been lying in the snow before I found her.

When I picked her up, I was surprised to find that even though Serena may eat a lot, yes I have seen her pig out A LOT she wasn't heavy at all. Determined despite being nearly frozen myself I carried Serena while I desperately looked, as far as I could through the snow, to find someplace to get out of the blizzard. 

One foot in front of the other I continued walking till it felt as though I walked for an eternity. I stumbled countless times but I was determined to not fall, to not allow Serena to freeze. Serena for some reason I felt must live. Her life just seemed that important. I couldn't understand why though, was it because she was so innocent? Or was it something else. 

I'm so tried I think I'm about to fall down and fall asleep. But what is that I see a little bit ahead? Is it… no it couldn't be.

Wait it is! Lights up ahead. Good the people who live there will most likely allow us to stay there. Definitely with this blizzard going on. I mean what kind of people would turn someone out in a blizzard? 

I finally reach the door. I knock once. Twice. Still no answer. So I knock for a third time.

That's when the door finally opens and I collapse in relief on the porch.

A/N Well looking here another chapter. Sorry the chapters are short but it's because I must end them at certain points to leave you hanging. But it also adds to suspense. Like who's house are they at? What will happen when Serena wakes up? Ha ha ha! I can be evil at times and I know it! (Smiles) please review!


	3. chapter 3

For those who didn't read my declaimer in chapter 1, I will write it again. I **DO NOT** OWN sailor moon. 

This story is now going to be told in the POV of a narrator but I will still give you the thoughts of Serena and Darien when I think you should know what they are thinking. 

Chapter 3

The room was cold and there was only a flashlight beam light on when Serena opened up her eyes. She glanced around her eyes trying to see where she was. The last thing that she could remember was walking home after dropping Sammy off. 

"Hey there Meatball head finally awake?"

"_Darien?"_  Serena asked in disbelief 

"Yeah it's me."

"Where are we? What happened? It's so cold." It was then that Serena realized that she was not wearing the clothing that she wore before. "And what happened to my clothes???

"Yeah well you should be cold because I found you lying in the snow about 5 hours ago in the middle of the biggest blizzard this town has had in years. And for where we are at I'll let Mrs. Moore tell you when she comes to check on us the next time." Getting a confused look from Serena he continued, "This is her house, I found it while carrying you trying to find someplace where we could go to get out of the cold. And she was the one who changed you to the clothes you are wearing now." 

"Why did I need my clothes changed?"

"Well Serena do you want to catch a cold?"

"No," Serena said and then there was a long silence between both of them. After awhile she asked, "Why did you help me? I am you enemy after all."

Surprised Darien said, "Why would I not help you? Even if you are my enemy I could never leave you or anyone in a situation where they could die. I might be cold to most people but I have my reasons."

"What kind of reasons could you have to call me Meatball head and all those other names you call me?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me." Serena said with a look that said yes I could.

"Maybe later Serena. My life is mine and I don't have to tell you anything."

"You know Darien I think that you are not telling me because I have a reputation that shows I not one of the best student in school. But I can tell you something Darien I have the ability understand almost all situations."

"Yeah sure Serena what ever you say." Darien said sarcastically.

"I can't believe this! I've done so much to help people. I've-" _Darn it I almost talked about me helping our enemies turn back into good guys._

"What?"

"Never mind. If you don't want to take my word for it fine. For once I wish you could stop being mean to me. And I hope you know it hurts every time you call me all those names, it really hurts."

Before Darien could say anything a woman between the ages of 45 and 50 walked in. "Well it seems that you have awaken. I'm Katie Moore, and you are Serena as Darien told me."

"Yeah."

"Well I hope you know that you are lucky that your friend found you. If he hadn't you would probably still be out there."

"Yeah I guess. Why is there only a flashlight on?"

"Oh well a couple of hours ago the power went off. And that's why the house is cold," Mrs. Moore said. Serena nodded and saw that Mrs. Moore was of average height of. And her black hear was streaked with gray hair. "Well are you hungry or do you want to rest?"

"I think I'll rest. I'm not that hungry right now."

"Well that's a first." Darien said.

"Darien stop picking on me!!!

"Why Serena it's just so easy to pick on you." Darien replied with a laugh. 

Serena almost lost it but since she was so tried she didn't have enough energy to get up and hit him on his like she wanted to do. Instead she turned away from him and fell into a deep sleep. 

A/N so what do you think? Good or not? Please review. 


	4. chapter 4

A/N Thank you all for all the reviews! They made me cry when I saw how many I was getting! It's making me think that I already have so many with only three chapters so far I wonder how many I will have at the end. I hope you like this chapter and I hope that it's not to short. If it is I'm sorry because I just right till I think it's a good spot to end. 

Chapter 4 

POV is still that of the narrator

Serena woke up to light streaming through the closed curtains. Yawning Serena glanced around the room for the first time with enough light to see. She was in a room that looked to be a living room. There were pictures on the walls, but from where she was laying on one the couches, she couldn't see what the pictures were about. A chimney was directly across from her; it held two Christmas stockings. A Christmas tree was in one corner with presents under it. Decorations where placed on the floor in bags with some lying on the floor. Some decorations were on the tree but most of the decorations were in the bags or on the floor.

"Oh look who finally decides to wake up." 

Serena groaned knowing exactly whose voice it was. "Darien will you ever stop teasing me?" Serena asked angrily as she remembered the last words they spoke the night before.

"Touchy aren't we?"

Serena was just about to get up and slap him when Mrs. Moore walked in. "Well good morning Serena. Did you sleep well?"

"I sleep fine." At that moment her stomach growled.

Darien smirked but before he could make a smart remark, Mrs. Moore said, "Come with me Serena and I try to find you some clothes that will fit you since you clothing are still drying. Then we can go eat some breakfast that my husband is putting together which won't be the best now since the power is still out."

Serena got up holding onto one of the blankets to keep herself covered, to keep warm and because she was wearing a long nightgown that wasn't hers. And also the fact that Serena didn't want to be known as someone who only will walk around in only a nightgown.

In a room that looked to be the master bedroom Mrs. Moore pulled out some sweaters and pants from a box on the bottom of the closet. They looked to be those meant for teenage girls and when she told that to Mrs. Moore she said, "These are from my nieces who sometimes come stay once in awhile un-expectantly. But since I am always glad to have them stay I keep a few clothes items for them here. 

After choosing and changing in a sweater and blue jean pants they walked to the kitchen to find the table set and Darien and Mr. Moore seating at the table already. Darien sat on the right side of Mr. Moore, while Mrs. Moore took a seat next to her husband on his right hand side. The only seat left was the one next to Darien on his right hand side and on Mrs. Moore's left hand side. (A/N If you need help understanding where they are all seating picture this: Darien and Mrs. Moore or sitting opposite from each other. The same goes for Serena and Mr. Moore. They are sitting at a square-ish shaped table. I hoped that helped you all!)  

"Well Serena nice to finally meet you. I think that we should talk later and eat I bet everyone is starved and I'm sorry that I could cook anything good for us to eat since the power is out. So go a head and dig in." Mr. Moore said waving his hand over the lunchmeat, bread, cheeses, and other items placed on the table to make sandwiches. 

Everyone dug in and eat till they were full. After cleaning up they went to the living room and sat down to talk. 

"I'm sorry that breakfast was not the way you are used to it. But since the stove isn't working because it's runs on electricity I can't cook eggs and bacon can I?" Mr. Moore asked with a small smile.

"Yeah it would kind of be impossible." Serena agreed which made everyone laughed.

"Maybe I could bring in some fire wood and get the fireplace working." Mr. Moore wondered aloud. 

"Why didn't you think about that last night?" Mrs. Moore asked.

Smiling he said, "Didn't think about it."

"Well go get some firewood then."

"Okay going honey. Darien do you think that you could help me?" 

"Sure Mr. Moore." 

After they left to go outside Serena said, "Mrs. Moore I need to contact my parents they are going to be worried about where I am."

"Sorry but our phones are out, and we don't know when they will be back on since the blizzard seems to be starting up again." Mrs. Moore said looking out the window where Serena saw the sun had disappeared and snow had started falling. 

"And I take it that the roads are going to take awhile to clear?"

Mrs. Moore nodded and Serena continued looking at the falling snow. _'My parents are probably wondering where I am at. They must be so worried. What if there happens to be an attack? How will I be able to help the Sailor Scouts?' _These where the thoughts that kept going through her head while the snow fell and the sky turn grayer by the minute. 

A/N well there you go. What do you think? Long enough I hope. Next chapter I can't promise when it's going to be posted because of school. Also I need your help. Is the rating on this story appropriate for how it is right now? Because soon there will be a little more romance added and I need to know if I need to change it. Thanks! 

~Teenie17~  


	5. chapter 5

A/N "You really, really love me! I thank my family, friends, and most of all my fans!" okay how do you like my Oscar speech? * Smiles * I can't believe I received so many reviews! Thank you all! Now I must ask you to be patient to wait for me to update from now on, this is because school is giving me to much homework to deal with. I do hope to update at least 2 to 3 times a week. 

Chapter 5 

"Well that was a lot of wood we carried in." Darien said as he pulled off his coat, scarf, and gloves. "I do think I sweat enough carrying all that wood to equal to standing in 100 degree weather."

"Well we only carried as much wood as we could so that we don't run out for awhile. You know Darien we don't know how long this blizzard is going to last. Since it started up as we where finishing carrying the wood, it could take days." Mr. Moore said.

"Yeah I know. I must tell you again thank you for letting me stay here."

"Darien we are good people we would not turn anybody out into the cold."

"I know that but it's just that Christmas is in three days and you might have to share that holiday with complete strangers."

"Well by the time the holiday comes around you won't be strangers to us, because by then we will know more about each other. Hey why don't you head to the living room and I see what I can get for drinks for us." Mr. Moore said as he left to go to the kitchen like he had said. 

Darien walked into the living room to see Serena sitting in a chair by the window. Darien looked out the window to see that within the few minutes that he had been talking to Mr. Moore the weather had turn really ugly. You could look outside all you want but you couldn't see more then a few feet. "Getting pretty bad out there isn't it Serena?"

Serena jumped in her chair and turned around. She hadn't heard Darien enter the room, but nodded her head. "Yeah it's bad out there. My parents must be totally freaking out wondering where I am."

"Is that why you where all spaced out and jumped a million feet into the air when I spoke?"

"So what if it is Darien? And why are you being so nice to me?"

"Even if you don't believe me Serena I guess I know when someone worries for someone else it hurts that person. And you are worried that you parents are worried about you. Aren't I right?" Serena nodded but before she could say anything Darien continued. "And do I have to have a reason to be nice to you? It's nearly Christmas and it's suppose to be a day of giving. My giving to you will be as long as we are stuck here is that I will be nice to you. Maybe this can continue afterwards too but that would be up to you."

"You are really going to be nice to me?" Serena asked shocked.

"I knew that you where going to be shocked to hear what I was going to say but I think it's time to call a truce. We meet over two and a half years ago and ever since then all we have done is fight. Aren't you tired of it?"

"Yeah I am but I do think that everyone will be more shocked then I was when they hear we called a truce." Serena said smiling at the thought of the faces of all her friends who where also apart of the Sailor Scouts.

Darien smiled too, "Yeah they won't know what happened. I think they will think that we have gone completely insane."

Serena and Darien laughed knowing that no matter which way their friends found out they would be able to have a huge laugh at their reactions. Mr. and Mrs. Moore then walked into the room carrying two trays. One held cups and saucers on it and the other held cookies. 

Smiling Mrs. Moore asked, "What's so funny?"

"Oh, we called a truce to our fighting that we have had for over two years now. And we where laughing at the thought of our friends faces if they where to hear."

"I see, well we are ready to light the fire so that you won't freeze in here tonight. The fire should also help with some light since it seems the sun won't be able to give it's light threw the thick clouds for much longer." Mr. Moore said bending over to light the fire. 

"There we go, now it should be nice and cozy in here tonight. If not there are plenty of blankets in the closet in the hall." Mrs. Moore said.

"Okay." Serena said.

They sat in silence for a while before Darien asked, "What's with your Christmas tree?"

"Oh we where decorating it last night when you necked on the door."

An idea suddenly came to Serena "Why don't we help you finish it now?"

"That sounds like a great idea." Mrs. Moore said as everyone got up to decorate the tree. It took them about an hour to finish it along the rest of the room and when they were done they stood back and smiled.

"You know this is the first time I have never minded not having the lights on the tree. It looks more like a real Christmas tree without all those shinny blinking lights." Mrs. Moore said.

Serena nodded, Mrs. Moore was right it did look more real. And for some unknown reason she knew that this was going to be one Christmas she would always remember. 

Darien looked at the tree he helped decorate it was his very first one that he could remember decorating. For the ones done at the orphanage where done by the kids but he never participated. Glancing over at Serena he smiled inside, against the glow of the fire she looked like a princess or even a goddess. 

A/N Hey what do you think? Please review! I do hope you caught on that Serena is 16 years old. And that I am not going along how they found out about each other in the series. 


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6 

"Darien?" 

"What?" Darien asked coming back to reality where he had departed from earlier to retreat into his own thoughts. (A/N if your wonder what I just said I said that he just came out of his thoughts which he had been in for awhile.)

"Your quiet tonight. Ever since Mr. and Mrs. Moore left earlier so what's the matter with you?" 

"Nothing Serena okay?"

"Apparently it is not okay with me since you're still acting nice to me."

"I called a truce remember." 

"Do you believe that I expect it to be easy for you to be nice to me? Because I don't, what's wrong?"

Darien couldn't argue with her, she was right. He knew that she knew that he knew it but it wasn't the only reason he couldn't argue with her. _'Oh Serena do you know how much it hurts me to tease you all the time? Do you realize that your beauty could make the most beautiful of all goddess and princesses jealous?' _ (A/N now here something that you might not be ready for. * smiles *) 

Darien's other thoughts that he has been arguing to (A/N it going to be represented using underline words. This way you can tell the difference): 'You know I really have got to stop thinking about this.'

'Yeah I know but she is the most beautiful girl the world is ever going to see. And I…' 'You what? Going to finally tell her how you feel' 

_'I…'_ But before Darien could argue more with himself he realized that Serena was waiting for an answer. 

"Really Serena nothing wrong. It's just that I feel sad that I might have to interrupt Mr. and Mrs. Moore's Christmas."

"Maybe it would make you feel better if I say that you wouldn't be the only one to interrupt it."

"Yeah I have thought of that but you should be sad that you are not home with your family."

"Yeah I am but it's only Christmas. And what about yours?" Serena asked realizing that she knew almost nothing about Darien personally.

Darien looked into Serena's eyes for a moment but quickly looked away into the fire. "I don't have any family. My parents died when I was six and I have no known living relatives. Of course I wouldn't recognize them if I seen them because I don't remember anything tell after the car accident. I don't even remember the car accident, they told me about it when I was old enough to understand."

Serena looked at Darien in shock, she didn't really expect an answer to her question let along a huge one. She wanted to look Darien into his eyes and tell him how sorry she was. But she knew that he didn't want her pity. Instead she got off the chair she was sitting in and sat next to him. Laying her hand on Darien's arm she said, "I didn't know, I shouldn't have asked. It must hurt a lot and I didn't mean to re-open any closed wounds."

"Serena you didn't it's just that I don't remember them that hurts me. I mean almost all people can remember their parents even if they where put up for adoption. But I don't have any memories before waking one day in the hospital."

"It must be really hard for you. Is that why you act so mean to people? Is it because you can't remember really feeling loved?"

Darien stared at Serena in shock. _'How does she know?'_  "Why do you figure that?"

"Well most people are nice because they feel love from others while others are mean because they have never really felt love."

"I guess your right. But I do know that my mom loved me, and so did my dad. I am most likely mean to people because I afraid of something."

"Afraid that one day you will love someone but they won't love you in return." Serena whispered quietly. 

"What did you say?"

"Oh nothing," right then Serena yawned. 

Getting up, Darien said, "Well this is the couch you sleep on last night I see no point in making you sleep on the other couch that you are not use to. 

"Thanks Darien."

After settling down on the couch with a blanket over her and a pillow under her head Serena asked, "Darien can you get me another blanket so that I don't freeze tonight?"

"Here have mine, I just go get another one for myself." Darien then got up and laid the blanket he had been using over Serena's small body.

"Thanks," Serena mumbled.

Nodding Darien walked out to the closet which they where told were extra blankets and grabbed one. He had just lain back down on his couch when he heard Serena say good night. "Good night Serena."

Serena could smell Darien sent all over the blanket, _'It smells so good.' _ Serena got lost in her thoughts before drifting off into a deep sleep. As she did drift into sleep she wonder if it had anything to do the good smell coming off the blanket.

Darien stared at the fire, listened to the flames and to Serena's breathing his thoughts from earlier back to argue with himself again. When he heard Serena's breathing leveled and he knew she was asleep only then did he let himself to fall into his own dreams of a princess calling out for him to help her.

A/N Who would have guessed that I had time to write 2 chapters today! Please review. I do hope you like this chapter. And thanks for all the reviews I have already gotten. The mean everything to me!


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Earlier that night:

After Mr. and Mrs. Moore left the living room earlier to go to bed the lay on the bed for a while awake, thinking about the situation going on in their house. "You know I can feel love in the air."

"Of course you can feel my love in the air honey, I love you with all my heart."

"I know you do, but I was talking about he two in the living room."

"You mean Darien and Serena? There is like four years between those two."

"So? You are five years older than me."

"That's different. How would Serena's father react if he knew his daughter feel in love with an older man?"

"Well even though we never meet him before I will have to guess nearly the same as my father did."

"You mean threaten to kill me if I ever came near you? Yeah I doubt it can be much worse then that."

"It could."

"How?" 

"I don't know. But it could." Mrs. Moore said.

"Honey I know that you can see those two in love with each other but what about that truce thing they were talking about earlier?"

"Maybe one of them finally realized how they felt about the other. So then offered a peace treaty because the couldn't stand treating the other the way they have been."

"Honey you are so smart, no wonder I love you with my entire soul."

"I know you do, and I love you too."

(A/N hey thought you might like to know what is going through their minds. So I let you know through a conversation they had.) 

Next Morning:

Darien woke up yawning and stretching. Sleeping on a couch wasn't one of the best things to do to get a good night sleep but he couldn't complain. He couldn't really fine a good reason to complain at all. All thoughts of not having a good night sleep fled his mind when he looked over at the other couch. Still sleeping there was a blond haired girl, which he still couldn't decide if she was more a goddess or a princess. In his mind though he thought she was both and no matter what would remain both.

Even this early in the morning her beauty surpassed everything around her. In her sleeping state he wanted to walk over there and kiss her, but didn't for he didn't want her to hate him anymore then she already did.

Darin glanced out the window and saw that the blizzard continued. He knew that this was bad but deep down he was happy. Happy that because of this blizzard he would be able to be with Serena. Looking over at Serena again he saw her holding the blanket that he placed on top of her last night. To him and his hopeful thinking it looked like she would never give up that blanket for anything else in the world. 

'I've really got to stop thinking about Serena. I have a princess that needs me and I must discover who she is and save her from any harm. I can't have any distractions it will only slow me down.'

Getting up Darien choose a pair of blue jeans and a black sweater from a pile that Mr. Moore gave him to choose from. Darien walked to the bathroom and did what he needed to do. When done Darien returned to the living room dressed and to find Serena sitting on her couch. "Good morning."

"Morning Darien." Serena mumbled showing that she was still half asleep. They sat in silence for a while till Mrs. Moore walked in.

"Well good morning you two. Did you sleep well?"

Darien nodded even though he really hadn't. Serena mumbled, "Yeah though I could do with another two or three hours of sleep."

"I think that we all can."

Serena was now wide-awake. Had Darien really just agreed with her? "How come you agreeing with me?"

"Well I had a dream which kept me from going into deep sleep. And I prefer deep sleep over the other."

"Yeah you know that everyone does don't you Darien. I thought that you where smarter then me."

"Hey give me a break it's early okay?" Darien said trying to defend himself.

"Yeah I know, remember I'm not a morning person!"

"Serena calm down okay? Remember our little truce."

"It is not OUR truce it is YOURS!"

"Please Serena calm down. I made this truce up for both of us, I thought that you would like it if I stopped calling you meatball head."

Serena stood looking at him for a moment before storming out of the room. Darien looked at Mrs. Moore and asked, "What did I do or say?"

"It's nothing Darien I think she is a little upset-"

"Yeah I know she is upset with me. But-"

"She's not upset with you I don't think or not totally. Look outside, it's still snowing and she probably worried that her parent might go out and search for her in this weather. You know that can lead to someone getting hurt."

"Oh," Darien said. Looking at the weather he wanted it to stop. Even if it meant he wouldn't be able to see Serena, her being happy was all that mattered to him. 

A/N ok look another chapter. Hope you like it! Please review and thanks for all the reviews I have received.


	8. chapter 8

A/N For those of who are wondering I have a few details that you might want. 1.) I don't care if it was 4 days before Christmas that Sammy went to spend a night at his friend's house. I need a reason for Serena to be caught out in the blizzard. 2.) I going to start telling you what days are which, because I realized that my description isn't very good. 3.) I can't believe that I am able to write anther chapter right now because of all my homework I have. Which includes an essay that I have to do for English on the novel _To Kill a Mockingbird_. 4.) Just remembered this but when Darien went to the bathroom earlier some people might be questioning if there was any lights. Well of course there wasn't any light the power is out. But there is a window.

Chapter 8 

December 23 (this is the same day as which most of chapter 7 takes place.)

"God bless you." Darien said as Serena sneezed for the fifth time now.

"Thank you," Serena said coughing. About an hour after getting into an argument with Darien, Serena started coughing and sneezing. "Well it seems as though I didn't survive being out in the blizzard without getting a cold." 

"Yeah it seems like that. By the way your voice keeps sounding worse and worse you might not have a voice by tonight."

Serena nodded her voice starting to hurt very much. So she decided not to talk unless she needed to. Mrs. Moore walked in holding a bowl that held steaming soup. (A/N hey the power is still not on for those you who are getting confused. They have a gas stove. I think that works when there is no power. But I don't know since I've never had a gas stove.) "Here you go Serena. It may be a little hot right now so be careful." Mrs. Moore said placing it on the table in front of Serena. 

"Thank you. Do you mind if I get another blanket to wrap around me. It's kind of cold."

"Of course but why don't you come and sit in front of the fireplace. That might help you a little."

"Okay." Serena said standing up from the chair she was sitting on at the kitchen table. Before she could try to grab the bowl of soup Mrs. Moore said, "Darien be so nice and bring that to the living room for us. I would bring it but it looks like Serena is going to fall over with that oversized blanket. So I am going to help her."

There was a low sitting table in the living room so Darien place the soup on top of it and dragged the table over to where Serena was sitting on the floor. After making sure that Serena was comfortable Mrs. Moore walked back to the kitchen to check on the rest of the food she was preparing. Darien sat one of the couches and starred into space. He made sure though before he did that he wasn't starring in Serena' direction so that it wouldn't look like he was starring at her.

Even though he might have been looking in a different direction Darien's thoughts were on a certain long blond haired 16 years old. Darien tried desperately to think about anything else but each time his mind would wonder back to her. 

_'Darien stop thinking about her. These feeling for her that you are feeling are nothing. It just because you have been stuck in the same place with not really any chance of escaping till blizzard ends. And you must remember about the princess you are supposed to be finding. You have a weird idea that you are meant to be with her not to mention your Tuxedo Mask. You can't really have a girlfriend because you are barely home ever night because of all the attacks!'_

"What's the matter?" Serena asked after hearing Darien let out a long sigh.

Jolting from his thoughts Darien asked, "What?"

"You just let out a long sigh. What's wrong?"

"Nothing just thinking about something. Something that limits what I can and can't do."

Serena laughed even though it hurt. "Darien what could limit what you do? Your independent, and in college there's nothing really that could limit what you do."

"Your would be surprised." Darien said in a flat tone.

"Okay you made me curious, what could limit what you do?"

"I-" Darien looked into Serena eyes and finished, "I can't tell you. No one else knows and I am not allowed to tell anyone."

Darien was waiting for Serena to question him farther but was surprised when all Serena said, "I understand."

"You do?"

"Yeah I have secrets too. Only a few know about them. But if certain people found out it could harm a lot of people."

"Mine too." Darien said quietly but no the less Serena heard him. But she didn't say anything. 

_'What kind of secret could Darien have that could harm others?' _Serena asked herself as she pulled the blanket closer. Serena wondered why Darien's situation seemed so familiar, but pushed the thought out of her mind as she continued eating the soup.

A/N Well here's another chapter. Hope you like it! Thanks for all the reviews and for those of you that haven't reviewed yet, please review and tell me what you think!


	9. chapter 9

A/N hey love all the reviews that you have sent me. They mean so much to me because without them I couldn't write as much as I have so far. 

Chapter 9- December 23 late afternoon

"Mrs. Moore what happen to make Serena get a fever so fast?" Darien asked looking over at the sleeping blond hair girl. Serena was lying on the couch with many layers of blankets on top of her.

"Darien do remember we don't know how long she was out in the snow before you found her-"

"Yeah then why didn't she get a cold sooner?" Darien asked almost yelling. 

"Well it just took awhile for the cold to infect her immune system." Mr. Moore said.

"Look at her. She looks so helpless and she keeps muttering things." Darien said trying not to sound overly worried.

"Whatever she is saying is the result of Serena's fever and once the fever brakes she should be fine. I also think that someone should stay awake tonight with her." Mrs. Moore said. 

"I will stay awake with her."

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I want to, I could have found another place to get us out of the cold. Or could have found her sooner."

"Darien, stop blaming yourself." Mr. Moore said resting his hand on Darien's shoulder. Darien took a deep breath and sat down on the other couch.

"If you need anything from us just come and get us. And if she gets worse then she is now come and tell us."

"I will Mr. Moore." Darien said looking at the fire. Darien heard them leave and let out a deep sigh. 

'Serena… you look so helpless lying there on the couch how am I suppose to help you. We are suppose to be enemies but I never consider you my enemy. Just someone who I teased but even my teasing I never meant to do. It's probably do to how we met. But when I met you it felt as if I had known you forever. That is impossible because I had never seen you before.'

"NO! Stop don't hurt them. It's me that you want leave them alone!" Serena cried out jerking Darien from his thoughts.

Darien jumped to Serena's side. "Serena it's okay you having a dream."

"No don't hurt them!" Serena cried out in pain at the vision that she saw that was caused by the fever.

"Serena wake up. It's only a vision that is caused by the fever. What ever you are seeing is not real." Darien said trying to wake Serena. Serena's eyes opened but they had a distanced look in them. But there was a look of horror in her eyes. "Serena wake up. You are fine and so are the other people that you are talking about."

"I'm the only one left. They are all gone. I can't fight on my own. Come BACK!" Serena whispered and cried out as tears started forming in her eyes. 

"You are not on your own…" Darien said but before he could say any more Serena's eyes closed and he knew it was no use Serena couldn't hear him. For now Serena was sleeping peacefully and Darien was relieved. "Good night Serena," Darien whispered pulling the blanket up to her chin and tucking her in.

'Serena you are so much like a goddess sleeping there on the couch. I hope you feel better tomorrow. And what did you mean by fighting on your own. You never fought with anyone besides me. And you have always fought with me on your own. What fighting could you possibly do? It sounded as if you need who ever that you were talking about.'

Darien sat there all night watching Serena and continued wondering why everything was happening like it was and what Serena had said while she slept, because of the fever.

_A/N hey sorry for the delay. Too much homework and the coming week I have semester exams so it will be awhile before I update again. I hope you liked this chapter!_


	10. chapter 10

A/N Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry that I can't update often, school and now exams going on are stopping me from writing as often as I want to.

Chapter 10- December 24, Christmas Eve Morning

Serena woke up and instead of waking up and finding Darien up already and ready to tease her for waking up late she found Darien sleeping on the couch still. A small smile spread across Serena's face. Pay back would be sweet when Darien decided to wake up. Serena sat up on the couch sore all over. _'Why am I sore? Wait it's from the cold yesterday. Wait a minute I'm not sick anymore. Well that must not have been that bad of a cold. But I don't remember anything that happened yesterday afternoon and night.'_

Before Serena could think farther about what happened yesterday, she heard Darien move around on the couch. After a few moments Darien opened his blue eyes. 

"…" Serena couldn't from any words. She wanted to tease Darien but was unable to find her voice. 

Darien looked at Serena, concerned at why she moved her mouth but only none sense sounds coming out. "Serena what's wrong?" Darien asked sitting up and waking up fully in a matter of seconds.

Serena shrug her shoulders indicating that she didn't know.

"Can you speak?"

Serena shook her head no.

"Does your throat hurt?"

Serena shook her head yes.

"I think this is an after effect from the fever you had yesterday." Serena gave Darien a look like she didn't know what he was talking about. "Serena you are trying to tell me something?"

Serena nodded.

"I'll go get a piece of paper so that you can write on."

'Why is Darien being nice to me? I know it's not about the truce. Wait is he worried about me???'

"Oh Serena are you okay?" Mrs. Moore asked stepping into the room closely followed by Darien, who held some paper and a pencil.

Darien handed the paper and pencil to Serena who wrote (A/N hey for what she is writing I am going to represented it using bold letters but if that doesn't show up because some things don't show up as you write it just look for Serena name and the sign the comes right after I close this authors note.)**: I'm okay but I don't remember having a fever or anything after talking with Darien.**

"That's weird but it happens at times. It is the fever that cause you to lose your voice but you should have it back it no time." Mrs. Moore said giving Serena a hug. "Hey I've got to get Christmas Eve dinner ready."

Serena**: Okay**

After she left the room Darien asked, "So what did you want to tell me?"

Serena**: I was just going to say that I don't remember the fever. Did I say anything while I had the fever?**

Darien debated if he should tell Serena or not but decided on something simple. "You mumbled a lot but it was mostly nonsense."

Serena**: Mostly nonsense?**

"Yeah there was some clear that you said but it was only every other word so very hard to decipher."

Serena nodded her head. Then wrote**: Oh yeah one more thing, you are the sleepy head this morning!**

"Hey that's no fair! I stayed up last night to make sure that your fever didn't get any worse." Darien said in a somewhat mad voice but he could barely keep a laugh in.

_'He stayed up for me?' _ Serena**: You didn't have to.**

"But I wanted to Serena." Darien said looking Serena directly in the eyes. 

Serena's heart rate increased. _'What is this? Am I starting to have feeling for Darien? But we are enemies, at the last time I checked, even with the truce up. But how can I have feeling for him?'_

A/N hope you like! Please review; I hope it was long enough for all of you. I am hoping to get this done before Christmas but there is no guarantees. Two more days for final exams then Christmas break, I can't be any happier. Except if the exams wouldn't happen then I could be happier.


	11. chapter 11

A/N Hey thank you for all your reviews they mean so much to me. I am going to say happy holidays to all of you now because I feel like it. Also I wish that you will have a happy New Years. My friend wants me to go to this New Years Party but I don't know if I want to go yet. That's because as I can figure it, most likely everyone there will get kissed by their boy friend or girl friend and I will be the only one left out. Okay I am going to confess I have never had a boyfriend and I am 15 years old! That's enough about myself now on to the story.

Chapter 11- December 24, Christmas Eve-late Morning

Serena**: Ha I beat you again! Are you letting me win?**

"No Serena I did not and why would I do that anyways?" Darien asked smiling inside. 

Serena just shrugged her shoulders. Then wrote**: Go get some more chips and I'll get the game set up again.**

"Okay," Darien said getting up and leaving the living room. 

Serena fixed the game up of monopoly up again. It had only took her about half an hour each time to beat him the last two times. _'I don't care what Darien says I think he is letting me win, but I don't care it's nice to not be arguing with Darien. I hope this can last longer then us just being here. But I doubt that he'll just go back to being his old jerk of his self. I guess I will have to enjoy this while it last,' _Serena though as she waited for Darien to come back.

"Sorry Serena but Mrs. Moore wouldn't let me get any chips she wouldn't even let me go into the kitchen!" Darien said as he entered the living room again empty handed.

Serena**: Oh well I can wait for dinner. I think I can anyways. How's the weather outside? Does Mr. Moore know when the roads will be cleared?**

"Sorry Serena but it will be awhile before the roads will be cleared and the weather is only cold. It's not even snowing but it's impossible to go outside because of the wind."

Serena nodded her head. 

"Hey I really don't feel like playing this game again, anything else that you want to play?"

Serena thought for a moment before writing**: Hangman?**

"Sounds like fun you go first then."

Serena**:** **Here you go then                 **_ _ _   _ _ _ _ _ _   _ _ _ _ _ _   _ _ _ _    

(A/N if this doesn't show up I'm sorry but you will get the answer to it.)

After guessing letters for a while Darien finally figured the answer out, "The Sailor Scouts Rule?"

Serena smiled and wrote**: Yep.**

They played for a while till they where called to the table to eat. Darien didn't talk that much for he didn't want Serena feeling bad that she could not talk. But it seem that it didn't matter to either of them. That's because they felt good in each other's company and if they thought about it they had always felt good when the other was around.

"Well I going to say grace for this wonderful meal that we are able to have despite the power still being out. God (A/N okay my family doesn't do grace so forgive me if it is different from how you do it. Also if I offend you by using God's name I am sorry. It is just need here.) thank you for this wonderful food that you have given us. Thank you for watching over Serena and Darien while they where in the blizzard and for bringing them here where it is safe, amen." Mr. Moore said.

After they were done eating and cleaning the table and dishes they all went to the living room. Every time that Serena wanted to say something she had to write it down. Her voice had started to come back but she was advised to not use it for a while.

"Oh Serena I remember something that you had in your pocket the night we found you let me go and get it." Mrs. Moore said as she got up and left the room in a hurry. When she came back she held something in her hands. "Here you go Serena. It so lovely where did you get it?"

Serena**: I got it from someone very special. **

_'Yeah Serena that's right you don't even know his name! Oh well one day I will know who Tuxedo Mask is.' _ Serena thought as she held the locket close to her.

"Does it mean very much to you?" Mr. Moore asked as he glanced at the locket.

Serena**: Yes it does. This locket is something that I will never be able to get rid of.**

Darien looked at the locket but his eyes widen the locket she held was identical to the one that he had given Sailor Moon. _'Could she have a similar one like I gave her? No that's a one of a kind. But maybe this is a different locket.'_

Right then Mrs. Moore yawned and decided that she was going to go to her bedroom. Mr. Moore said that he was going to do the same thing. After they left Serena and Darien sat in quiet silence. Both were last in there own thoughts it wasn't till Serena opened her locket did it bring Darien out of his thoughts. 

"That's beautiful. I feel as if I have heard it before," Darien said as he leaned back on the couch and listened to the sweet music that flowed from the locket.

'Darien it's impossible for you are anyone else who didn't live in the Sliver Millennium to have ever heard this.'  (A/N sorry if that is wrong! Can't really tell and I am not going to go and do research right now!) Serena**: Yeah most people think that they have heard it before. Darien sat listening to the sound for what seemed like forever but before he realized it he was sitting next to Serena and was leaning down towards her mouth. Serena eyes widen as she realized that Darien was going to kiss her. 'But he doesn't like me! He has always known me as an enemy. How can he think of me as anything else? Oh forget trying to figure this out. I don't think that I can stop him from kissing me and I don't think that I want to stop him.' **

Right then Serena and Darien closed their eyes as their lips met. Fireworks exploded everywhere and they both felt something that they next felt before…

The love of someone who they could care for and that would be there for them. 

A/N it's not done! But this is what you all have been waiting for. They finally kiss! So what will happen when they pull apart? Will Serena slap Darien or will she kiss him again? Read to find out! Thanks for all the reviews and keep reviewing! One more thing I hope you are happy it's a VERY long chapter!


	12. chapter 12

A/N so many reviews how can I ever believe that you all love my story? Just joking I think that it is possible. But I still don't believe how many I have received. I know that I just made them kiss and all but can you wait to see what will happen next? Because I can't wait to type it! One more thing I changed the rating just in case!

Chapter 12- December 24, Christmas Eve-late Night (same place that last chapter left off)

The fire from the fireplace glowed brightly in the background as Darien and Serena pulled out of their first kiss. They looked into each other's eyes waiting to see if the other one was going to be angry. But they only smiled when they saw love reflecting in each other's eyes.

"Darien…" Serena whispered softly because her voice hurt.

"Shh… don't speak. Your voice must still be hurting and I don't want you to hurt your beautiful voice." Darien whispered into Serena ear. 

Serena trembled when she felt Darien's warm breath on her skin. She wanted to speak, ask him why he had kissed her, but she remembered what Darien had said. _'Does he care about me that much?'_

Darien was holding Serena close to him but Serena leaned forwards and grabbed the paper and pencil. Serena giggled inside when she heard Darien groan, _'What I can't help it if I don't have a voice.'_

Serena**: Hey first of all my voice isn't beautiful. Second if I can't speak then I must write. And to write I must use the table or else my handwriting will suck. **

"Serena believe it or not but I am telling you that your voice is beautiful. And since when have you been the smart one?" Darien asked laughing.

Serena got this look that said 'how dare you on her face' before she attacked Darien. But Darien, being stronger, was able to get Serena on the floor and tickling her while she tried to fight back. All to no avail, Darien had a stupid grin on his face as he tickled Serena. Serena struggled and fought to get free but Darien pinned her hands to the sides. 

"Serena I hope you know that I really like you," Darien said leaning down and giving Serena a long kiss never once letting go of Serena's hands. Serena stopped struggling when Darien begun to kiss her, instead she kissed him back.

After they where done they laid on the floor next to each other, in front of the fire. Darien lay behind Serena when his hand on her waist. (A/N hey I couldn't resist! It's not going to turn into something bad. Don't even think that I would do that! Plus why would I make them do that thing * hint hint * in someone else's house. Okay forget about all of this just don't think of me writing like that.) 

Serena wanted to say something but her voice still hurt. She didn't really want to move but she didn't really have a choice. Grabbing the paper and pencil Serena lay next to Darien again but this time facing him. 

Serena**: Darien what are we going to do after the snow clears? I mean everyone knows that we are enemies, how are we going to explain to them especially my friends?**

"Serena don't worry about it. They will understand once we explain our feeling for each other."

Serena**: And what types of feeling are yours?**

"Serena I have never really ever felt love from anyone since my parents died when I was only six," Serena gasped but Darien continued, "I don't really remember who I truly am. But Serena I know that I feel more for you then I have ever felt towards anyone." 

"I'm sorry about your parents," Serena tried to say but it came out kind of hoarse.

Even though what Serena had said sounded hoarse Darien understood what she had said. "Serena don't feel sorry for me. I can't remember them but I know that they loved me. That is one thing that I do know. And I do hope what I am feeling for you is what I think they are."

Serena was touched by what Darien had said. _'I guess that Darien really does like me? How could we have ever been enemies?'_

"Serena forgive me if I sound stupid but I do have feeling for you. I think that I have had feeling for you since the first time I met you."

"Me too." Serena said smiling.

"Then I guess we should be asking ourselves why we have fought all the time." 

Serena**: Well I guess we just decided to ignore our feeling. It happens you know.**

"Yes Serena I know." Darien said and then realized that Serena was writing on the paper again. "Serena your voice is hurting isn't it? Don't use it if you don't need to."

Serena**: But I want to talk you said that I have a beautiful voice. But I guess if I use my voice it won't sound so beautiful right now.**

"Serena no matter what your voice is beautiful. I love to hear it but I just don't want you to use it if you are going to be hurt by using it."

"Oh so you really do care about me," Serena whispered softly. 

"Of course I do." Darien said sitting up and laying back against one of the couches. Serena got up and sat next to him. Darien placed his arm around Serena's shoulders and Serena laid her head on his shoulder. They sat there for what seemed like hours before kissing once more and going to the couch they had slept on for the past few days. They both feel to sleep with the other on their mind. And for the first time in a long while did either of them sleep without horrible nightmares. 

A/N okay be happy I wrote a lot. Hope that there aren't many mistakes. And again thanks for all the reviews and please review. By the way I am on Christmas Break, I am so happy!****


	13. chapter 13

A/N hey I am going to update again so be happy. I really don't know how many more chapters there is going to be but I think that I might put a sequel up but I will have to decide that after I finish this.

Chapter 13- December 25, Christmas morning

Sun shone through the window as Darien woke up. _'What the sun is out? Does that mean?' _ Before Darien could ponder this anymore he heard the sound of what seemed to be a TV. 

_'What a minute a TV? Does that meant that the power is back on?'_

Darien got up and walked over to Serena who was sleeping beautifully on the other couch. Shaking her slightly Darien said, "Serena wake up. I think the power is back on. Serena wake up. Serena…"

Serena mumbled and groaned. "Oh is that how you treat me after I confessed to you last night how I feel?" Darien asked with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Err what?" Serena mumbled turning from her side onto her back. Serena's eyes where only opened slightly.

"Never mind I was just teasing you. But guess what I heard?"

"What?" Serena asked sleepily.

Darien leaned down and kissed Serena's check. Serena smiled as she turned her head to kiss Darien on the lips but realized that he had backed away. "Serena I think I heard a TV on. I think that the power is back on."

Serena bolted straight up making Darien laugh. "Hey don't laugh at me. My parents and friends are probably worried out of their minds about me."

"Well for a girl like you they have every right to be worried."

_'Darien you don't even know the half of it. I am the leader of the Sailor Scouts and they need me if we are to find the princess.' _"And why should they be worried about me?"

"Well you are one of the most prettiest girl I know and have ever met. And by the way you treat others it's kind of easy to see that anyone would make sure that you are never harmed for there are not many people like you Serena."

"Wow thank you for saying that Darien. It still surprises me when you give me a compliment. I guess it's going to take me awhile to get use to that." Serena said with a sly smile.

"Yeah you have better get use to it. Now get up so that we can see if the power is back on or not."

"Okay I'm getting up I still sleepy you know."

"Yeah I know that you can be a sleepyhead in the morning otherwise why would you have always bumped into me while heading to school?" Darien asked grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh you!" Serena shrieked at Darien as she got up started chasing him around the room. With even realizing it they ended up in the kitchen.

"Well hello you two. I see that you have are awake. And the best part is that today is Christmas and the power is back on!" Mrs. Moore said smiling at the couple as the tried to catch their breath after chasing each other.

"That's great Mrs. Moore, but are the roads clear?" Serena asked.

_'Is Serena that much in a hurry to get out of here? Does she want to get away from me?' _

A/N I know that this is short but I thought I might could leave you with a cliffhanger. Darien is changeling Serena's feeling towards him. Will that cause conflict between Darien and Serena or will the truth be told to both of them. 

Anyways thanks for all the reviews. I don't think that this will be done before Christmas but I hope you can all forgive me. I have inspiration as to what will happen next but who knows if I can get it type. Because that is the thing that is stopping me, I really don't feel like typing right now. Merry Christmas!  


	14. chapter 14

A/N drop…drop…drop. Those are the tears that are falling down my face as I read all the reviews that I got from my last chapter. I kind of thought that the last chapter was good but by getting that many reviews I was proven that I underestimated how good the last chapter was. Anyways here we go.

Chapter 14- December 25, same place that last chapter left of.

Darien was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Mrs. Moore say, "Serena the news report says that even with the power back on everyone is advised to stay inside. This is so that they can clear the roads for safe travel. There will tell when it is safe to travel but most likely it will be safe by tomorrow morning."

"That's fine, but you won't mind if I call my family do you?"

"No of course not. They are probably scared that something has happened to you."

"Thank you Mrs. Moore. But I need to also call my friend Ami, she and my other friends knew that I was taking my brother to his friend's house."

"Of course dear. I don't mind."

'It first felt as though Serena wanted to get out of here fast but now it feels as if she is happy to stay this extra day. Maybe I have to stop judging so fast. Cause if we do start a relationship she is not going to want to be with me if I assume things without getting the facts straight.' Darien thought as he watched Serena head towards the phone.

_'Well what is that look on Darien's face after Serena asked if the roads are clear? It looks to be that of someone who can't believe their ears. I think I see what's going on. Last night those two finally admitted how they feel about each other and when Serena said what she had said he must have thought that she didn't care about what he said last night to her.' _ Mrs. Moore thought as she glanced between Darien and Serena.

Ring…ring… "Hello?"

"Mom it's me-"

"Serena where are you? Are you okay?"

"Mom slow down. I'm fine. A friend of mine found me on my way home from taking Sammy to his friend's house. The blizzard had taken its toll on me and I had fallen the next thing that I knew I was here."

"Serena where exactly are you anyways your father is nearly about to rip the phone out of my hands."

"I'm not sure but Mrs. Moore and her husband took good care of us since they found us on their porch."

"Your voice sounds a little strained, what happened Serena?" Serena's mom asked worried.

"Well on the 23rd I came down with a fever and I lost my voice till late last night."

"Your doing okay now right?"

"Yes mom. Hey I need to go, I love you and dad please tell him for me."

After saying their good-byes they hung up. "One down one to go," Serena said under her breath as she dialed Ami's number.

"Hello?" Ami asked as she picked up the phone after the first ring.

"Ami it's me Serena."

Ami then went through the same questions that Serena's mother went through. 

"Ami has there been any attacks?"

"No we are lucky there hasn't been any but I have picked up some weird signals. That's what I have been doing before you called. Hurry get up and get home Serena we might need you within the next few days."

"I will and I have some things to tell everyone so after I get home we should schedule a meeting."

"Okay we will. I going to let you go and contact everyone else. Call me right after you get home."

"I will. Bye then," Serena said.

"Bye."

After Serena hung up the phone she turned around and saw Darien standing there. _'How long has he been there?'_

_'What attacks are they talking about?' _ Darien asked himself looking at Serena.

A/N Hey look I did it again. Another cliffhanger. What will happen next? Well wait for the next update and thanks for the reviews. I hope you liked this chapter please review!


	15. chapter 15

A/N thanks for all the reviews. About Serena's communicator well it is a secret pocket in the coat that she was wearing the day that she was dropping off her brother. So far she doesn't even think about her communicator. Her cloths are in the laundry room and you will have to wait and see when she will get her cloths back. That might be in this chapter but I don't know yet.

Chapter 15- December 25, same place last chapter left off

"Darien what did you hear?" Serena asked.

Ignoring her question Darien asked, "What attacks are you talking about?"

_'Oh no. This is bad I can't tell him what I really was talking about.'  _"It's nothing Darien." Serena said walking past Darien.

But before Serena could walk away from Darien he grabbed her arm. Serena looked into his midnight blue eyes (A/N hope this is the correct eye color) and was surprised when she realized that his eyes looked very familiar. Darien too looked into her eyes and was taken aback. He had seen those eyes many times when Sailor Moon was determine to win a fight. _'Wait a minute what are you think about? Are you saying that Serena and Sailor Moon are the same people but that's impossible? Right?'_

"What do you want?" Serena asked.

"Please tell me what you were talking about." Darien said.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because everyone else who's involved in this could get hurt if I tell anyone."

"I need to know Serena. By the way you are talking it seems as though whatever this is about attacks could harm you."

"It could harm everyone," Serena said under her breath.

"How can whatever these attacks are harm everyone?"

Serena was surprised because it was not very easy to hear what she had said. "I can't say."

"Serena I too have secrets I know how it feels to keep them but whatever your secret is it seems as though you are afraid."

"Anyone would be afraid if they knew what type of trouble is in the would. But they are too blind to even notice it."

Darien was shocked at her logic. _'Most people do ignore the obvious. I use to be like them before I found out I was Tuxedo Mask, but the weird thing is Serena should be like them. How can she know more then others I thought people like her ignore ever things that is placed right in front of their faces.'_

"Serena when we leave here I going to need to talk to you I might be able to tell you some of my secrets."

"I might be able to tell some of mine but I first must ask a few people."

Darien leaned down and kissed Serena briefly on her lips. "I understand. Before I can tell you I must sort out a few things so I guess that we can call this even."

"Yes."

"I knew it you two have gotten together," Mrs. Moore said stepping out of the kitchen with a huge smile on her face.

Serena and Darien blushed knowing that it was going to be impossible to hide their feeling for each other. Even when they fought they always felt something besides what everyone else saw between them. They could feel something deep in their hearts even though never told anyone since they always ignored that feeling.

A/N hey hope you liked. Please review. It's not done yet! Merry Christmas and happy holidays!  


	16. chapter 16 final chapter

A/N Wow nearly to a hundred reviews. Okay maybe with this chapter we will reach 100 but still I can't believe it. Sorry that I didn't update yesterday. That's because after having two Christmases you too wouldn't feel like doing anything. My first Christmas was celebrated on the 24th, this is because I am half German and that is the German Christmas. Then of course there was the 25th, we didn't do much but I didn't feel like typing. So here we go…

Chapter 16- December 26

Serena woke up with a smile on her face. Sitting up and looking out the window she thought, _'Oh what a day it was yesterday. It was the best one I think I ever had. Even though I felt torn because I couldn't tell Darien my secrets, but he said that he had the same problem too. What kind of secrets could he have? They can't be anywhere near as hurtful to others like mine, can they?'_

Serena felt arms encircle around her waist and jumped a slightly. "Hey don't be scared it's just me."

Looking over her shoulder into his midnight blue eyes Serena said, "What did you expect? I was in deep thought and well I didn't realize that you woke up already."

"Well I guess I should apologies," Darien said with a grin. Darien turned Serena to face him and kissed her sweetly. 

The kiss felt like it lasted forever when they heard a sound that made them break apart. "Well looks like I am interrupting I'll come back later to see if you are hungry." Mrs. Moore said with a small smile.

They both blushed as Mrs. Moore left the doorway. "Okay maybe that was not a good idea to do." 

"Darien I don't care! We have realized our feeling for each other and now we should just be like all other couples."

"And why wouldn't we be like all other couples?" Darien asked. _'I know because I have the secret of being Tuxedo Mask.'_

_'Let me think about that, oh yeah I'm Sailor Moon!'_  Serena thought. Out loud she said, "I don't know but I know that we shouldn't be embarrassed about kissing in public and all."

"Well I do know that some people are embarrassed of kissing in front of other people."

"You know that you are impossible?"

"Of course," Darien said kissing Serena.

"I thought you said that you didn't like to kiss in public?

"Serena for you I would. And only for you as long as you will allow me to be your boyfriend."

"For as long as I can stand being nice to you," Serena said with a sly smile.

"Why I think that includes when you are hating me when I call you Meatball Head."

"Oh so you know me that well?"

"I know you well enough to know that and a few other things."

_'What things???' _ "Oh."

"What is the matter?"

"Nothing," Serena said shaking her head. "Let's get to the kitchen before Mrs. Moore gets the wrong idea. 

Darien went to the bathroom first to change into cloths for the day and Serena went to the kitchen to talk to Mrs. Moore while she waited for her turn. (A/N hey for those who think Darien is rude not the allow Serena use the bathroom first sorry but I have my reasons.) "Mrs. Moore where are my cloths that I was wearing when you found me?" 

"Oh they are in the laundry room, I'll go get them for you. I think that today you will be able to go home."

"Yeah I know that is why I asked for my cloths."

Mrs. Moore left the room to get her cloths, when she returned she saw that Darien was done using the bathroom. "Here you go. I forgot to give you these two objects when I gave you your locket." 

Serena nodded and headed for the bathroom. There she put on her pants and sweater that she was wearing when she was caught in the blizzard. She looked at her communicator and her broach. _'Weird I forgot about my communicator. Oh well it was off so no one would have heard it or thought more about it.'_

"Hello Mr. Moore," Serena said as she took a seat next to Darien.

"Good morning. Are you ready to go home?" Mr. Moore asked 

"Yeah my parents are probably going to question me for days and won't let me leave the house for days." Everyone laughed and Serena thought, _'I really don't want to be away from Darien but I know have a choice.'_

After they ate breakfast they prepared to leave. "Here I put some food together for you since I know walking in the snow is tiring."

"Thank you." Darien and Serena said as they put their coats, scarf, gloves, and hats on.

"I also want you to each to take this piece of paper. On it there is our phone number and address. I want both of you to call me when you get home. And you can come by at any time you want."

They nodded giving Mrs. Moore and Mr. Moore a hug. Then they walked outside to the snow covered ground. "Well this is going to be a lovely walk home." Serena said looking around.

"I will walk you home."

"But don't you live on the other side of town?"

"I don't care. Plus I want to walk you home."

"Thanks Darien but it is not needed."

"I won't take no for an answer I want to make sure you get home safely."

Serena smiled, and took Darien's hand. They walked in silence, comfortable just being with each other. The sun beat down from above slowly melting the snow. "Darien I love you," Serena said after awhile of silence."

"I love you too Serena."

A/N hey I think this is it! Final chapter of this chapter. Should I do a sequel or not? Please tell me and review. So far I think I am going to but I won't know for a while! Happy New Years!


End file.
